


Waft

by EmHenley



Series: Bits and Pieces [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Maybe - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Other, Post-Apocalypse, Short, might make this into an actual thing at some point, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmHenley/pseuds/EmHenley
Summary: A very short drabble about monsters. Sort of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember writing this or where I was going with it, but I kind of think I want to expand on it.

The smell of burning flesh wafts through her mask. The bodies of fallen enemies begin to burn,; the rising of the sun sees to that. The creatures of shadow cannot bear the light of dawn. Daylight ensures their safety for a time, but once the sun sinks low into the sky they must take up arms once more. 

She prays to gods forsaken long ago that she may live to see a night not filled with death. Years have passed since her first plea. They have yet to listen.


End file.
